Baby Scars
by hahacanyounot
Summary: The story of how Jean and Marco met, had each other's backs constantly, and inevitably fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Idk~** I love writing and I decided to just write something random that's based on some things I saw on tumblr. If you guys have any requests please tell me because I would be more than happy to make something for you :D **

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Hello Mr. Fortunate it seems you've got it all.<em>**

**_You've got the best disguise the world has ever known._**

**_Drink up, your nightmares, and let the liquor drown out your shame." Get Scared - Misunfortunate (Let's Talk)_**

* * *

><p>"Jean. <em>Jean.<em> **Jean!**" I heard my mother screaming my name as I turned the music up louder in my room. I wasn't in the mood for her shit. Not now, not ever. Of course I love her, but damn, she can be annoying. And super strict. And unreasonable.

I chose to ignore her because I didn't care what she had to say. It was probably something about me having to get a job or she'll demand that I have to go buy her like, a carton of cigarettes to make up for my lack of motivation to work, which I will refuse to do and inevitably we'll end up arguing for the whole day.

Sometimes I wish that I had another sibling to talk to or just to have around, but no. It's just me and Medusa herself. I guess that's kind of a good thing though, considering we don't have much money and we definitely would not have enough cash for a little, sticky, and screamy hell-spawn. Considering that I haven't seen my father since I was like, five, and my mom just got fired from her job because she attempted to seduce her boss for more money, we're basically broke now.

Pathetic, really. Honestly though, things weren't always this bad. Everything started going downhill about four months ago when my grandmother died. My mom and her were literally inseparable so obviously, my mom took her death really badly. The first few nights my mom just constantly cried herself to sleep, which was something a former momma's boy never wants to hear, but then one morning she woke up a completely different person. She got back into her habit of chain-smoking and chugging vodka became her new heaven.

I've tried to tell her that this was all an unhealthy habit that she needed to break before it got stronger, but all that got me was the door being slammed in my face and a string of curses muttered from her.

Oh yeah, things got _really bad _about a week ago. I came home from a friend's house and there was this tall, tattooed dude having a gross tongue-war with my mom in the middle of the fucking kitchen. When I walked in on them, the guy literally almost punched me for disturbing their nasty-ass face sucking ceremony. _Ugh. Disgusting. _

I heard my mom calling my name again and I decided to see what the hell she wanted since I figured she wouldn't stop annoying me until I went to go see what she wanted. I quickly opened my door with more force than necessary and became extremely irritated as her screaming grew louder.

"What?" I asked loudly as I opened her door.

Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa.

I coughed as the smell of weed weaved it's way out of her bedroom and into the hallway where I was standing.

Was she high?

"Oh my god, mom. Please tell me you are not high right now."

"Who's high?" She squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "Jean, if you're high I'll beat your ass."

Yep, definitely high. This was a new one. She promised me that she would never get high.

"What did you want, mom? I have other things to do. Like my schoolwork. I need to work to get a scholarship to college considering we're financially fucked, thanks to _someone._"

"Excuse you, little guy, but would you mind not being such a dick to your mom?" The creepy-ass tatted-dude ground out from where he was lighting a blunt in the corner of the bedroom.

Damn, I sure failed to notice that scum in here.

"Never mind. I don't want anything anymore." My mom said in a childish tone while she crossed her arms and turned her head to the left with her eyes closed and eyebrows raised. She reminded me of a five-year old who got into an argument with their best friend.

"Mom, come on, I'm sorry. I'll get you what you want. Just tell me what you need." I couldn't help it. I did feel slightly bad for saying such mean things, even if they were true, or partially so.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' sound. "I told you, I don't want anything anymore."

"Are you sure? This is your last chance." I sighed out, getting ready to slam her door and lock myself in my own room while blasting some _Bring Me The Horizon _or _August Burns Red_, or just something to drown out the anger I was feeling.

"Jean, I said no! I don't need you or anything from you!"

I figured that was the weed mixed with hard liquor talking, but it still kinda hurt.

"Okay mom. I'm going out. Don't call me."

"Don't worry, I won't." She ground out and added a maniacal laugh to the end.

I slammed the door so much I thought I may have broken it. She's so confusing.

I grabbed my phone from my room and hurriedly put on my leather jacket. I wanted to get out of here, no - I _had to _get out. I trampled loudly down the stairs, wishing I could break something. I resisted the strong urge to smash the picture of me and my mom taken months ago when we were actually happy.

I dashed out the front door and slammed that too. The chill of mid-December nighttime air shocked my lungs at first, but I soon got used to it. I was sick of this already.

I don't even understand how a kind, loving, kiss-giving, cookie-baking, overall happy woman can transform into _that. _I guess the death of a loved one really fucks stuff up. I was close to my grandma too, though, and I'm not as messed up as my mom. Ugh. I don't know.

I continued walking until I reached this guy Eren's house. We used to be close when we were like ten, but he changed. He's completely different now, and oddly enough, popular. Like, hella popular. I'm not sure how though, because he's literally just a small step down from being clinically insane.

He's always on some kind of drugs, he's overly angry, he has no morals, he's so damn annoying, and I'm pretty sure he's on steroids. Somehow though, everyone loves him. Everyone except for me.

I used to have a major crush on his sister though, and I attempted multiple times to court her, but all that got me was a bloody nose and a black eye for "stalking her" - which I totally did not do. That's creepy and surprisingly enough, I have a lot of respect for everyone unless they do me wrong.

I stood outside of Eren's house contemplating what I should do for quite a long time. I wasn't sure if I should go home, or if I should continue walking. I realized that standing here wasn't going to help me with anything, so I began walking slowly.

Well - I tried to. I thought I'd be able to go for a walk unnoticed, but I was dead wrong. When I heard the door fly open, with the loud creaking of the distraught hinges of it I knew there would be trouble.

"You haven't had enough of stalking my sister yet, have you? You want another black eye, you ugly Horse-face?" I heard Eren's shrill laughter and I tried to continue walking. I knew that ignoring someone's anger could make them even angrier, but I didn't care.

I'd be perfectly fine with getting into a fight with him. Sure, I probably won't win, but I needed to take my anger out on something, and I'd rather that to be Jaeger's face than my wall when I get home.

I heard the footsteps coming closer, and I knew what was coming. As soon as I turned around, I assumed I'd get punched in the face. I felt his strong hand grab me by the shoulder and he forced me to turn around and face him. He slammed my back up against the brick wall of the apartment building that's next to his house.

"Why were you stalking her again? I thought you promised you wouldn't come near her again."

"Yeah, yeah, Jaeger, I'm not in the mood."

"Why were you standing outside of my house?"

There was no way I was going to tell him.

"None of your business." I growled out and roughly pushed him back out of my face. I wanted to just run away. From everyone and everything.

"Because you were fucking stalking my sister!"

"I'm not stalking her. I never did."

"Liar!" His face grew red and his voice echoed in the chilled air. Why couldn't he just believe me? I mean, I don't think I seem like the type to stalk anyone. Even if I did, I'd be too guilty and I would actually own up to it and hope to be forgiven.

"I'm not lying! Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because! You're. . . You're. . ." He was at a loss for words. "I just can't, okay!"

"Well whatever, I wasn't stalking her."

"Hah . . . I just had a funny thought."

"Don't care." I shrugged and began walking away with my fists clenched.

"If you weren't stalking her, then who were you stalking?"

"Holy fuck! _Nobody, you idiot! I was not stalking **anyone**! Can't you get that through your goddamn thick skull, or are you too stupid?!_"

"Watch it, Jean." He growled out darkly. "If you say the wrong thing, I can go tell the entire school that you weren't stalking Mikasa, but in fact, you were stalking me, because you're a gross-ass homo." His laugh bellowed through the air and I felt like time froze for a second.

_He couldn't know, could he?_

"Hahahah, I bet you did come here to stalk me! Are you a fag, Jean?" Eren asked loudly, gaining the attention of a group of kids from our school.

"No, Jaeger. I'm not. I just wanted to go for a walk. Is that too much to ask?"

"All you had to do was stay on your own side of town and stop fucking stalking people."

That was the last straw. I've had it. I clenched my fist as tight as I could and threw the first punch, swiftly hitting Eren's right cheek. At that moment, I knew I'd really fucked up. I was going to get my ass beat tonight, and there was no avoiding it.

"Bad move, Horse-face." He growled and cracked his neck and knuckles, and then made it look like he was going to punch me in the face, when he actually kneed me in the stomach.

My lungs felt like they had been lit on fire, literally as all of the air was forcibly sucked out of them. It took me a few seconds to regain my breath, and when I did, I received a punch to the face, which immediately felt numb and droopy. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt. I've never been in a fight before though, so I wouldn't know that. I was just wingin' it. I honestly had no idea how to fight, either.

I was quicker to react after the punch though, and I retaliated with a punch to his nose, and then another punch to the left side of his face. I looked around swiftly and noticed the growing crowd and the plethora of freshman girls with their phones most likely taking videos of us.

Ugh. Annoying. I rolled my eyes and tried to figure out what his next move would be. I knew that he was kinda dumb, so he never really thought things through. His specialty was his artificial strength, and quick reactions. Luckily I had more brains than him and I was able to predict a few of his moves.

I realized that when he was about to throw a punch he would make a small twitching motion in his hand. That had helped me dodge a few of his punches. I still got beat up pretty bad though. My left cheek was probably about the size of a fucking baseball, or at least that's what it felt like, and I could tell I was bleeding.

I knew that this was a pussy move, but I needed it if I wanted to walk out alive. I punched him in the nose again as hard as I could and then I rocketed my right knee up to his crotch. While he was busy gasping for air and protecting his manhood, I drilled my elbow down onto his back making him fall onto the ground in a helpless heap.

Me eyes widened when I realized what I had done. I don't even know where that came from, I remember watching a movie where the main character kicked some ass by using that move combo, but I didn't think it would really work.

A bitter laugh and the sound of liquid being spit onto the ground were all I heard before Eren said groaned in pain. "You've won the battle, but this war is just beginning." He grit out through clenched teeth. I didn't want to look back at him before I ran off. I'm not even sure how long I ran for. I looked at the street names and realized that I was around two miles from my house. I really didn't want to go back there.

Suddenly my phone began ringing. I prayed that it wasn't my mom. I pulled it out of my pocket, and I smiled. It was Christa.

I took a deep breath and answered it, trying not to seem like I was in pain. "Hey, what's up?"

"Jean! Are you alright? I heard about the fight! Are you safe now?" She sounded as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I smiled. A car drove past me and beeped, which made me jump slightly.

"Jean, where are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Uhh, somewhere. I'm fine, I promise."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. . ." I said quietly.

Suddenly Ymir was on Christa's phone yelling at me telling me to tell them where I am so they can come pick me up. I felt like a burden to them, but eventually I obliged to their demands.

"We'll be there in five minutes. Please don't die, yeah?" Ymir grit into the phone and then hung up.

Can this day get any worse? Probably.

I didn't even want to think about the possibilities of what could go wrong.

From standing in the same spot for a while, it made me realize I was still bleeding. I heard the sickening dripping noise and felt the disgusting sensation of the blood trailing down my face.

Soon enough, Ymir, Christa, and some random dude pulled up in Ymir's car. Even with the windows up, I was able to hear Christa's shocked and worried voice and screaming.

I opened the door, hoping that I didn't get any blood on the car.

The guy in the back stared at me in horror. I raised my eyebrow at him, which brought an immense amount of pain. "Shit . . ." I hissed as I felt a burning sensation above my eye.

"We were going to take you back to your house, but there's no way that's happening!" Christa scolded me and Ymir simply smirked at her best friends actions. "You lied! You said you were fine. . . You're coming back to our apartment and we're cleaning you up!"

That did sound nice. I smiled and thanked her and then looked at the guy in the back with me.

"So . . . Who's this guy?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, uh, my name's Marco." He smiled and damn, he looked like a fucking angel.

"Well, hey there, Marco." I tried to use my 'Sexy-ass-Jean-charm', but I was in too much pain for it to come out the way I wanted it to.

"Damn. You've got blood cascading down your face and you're all swollen, yet you still feel the need to flirt? Hopeless, Jean-boy, hopeless." Ymir smirked and laughed at her own joke.

"Ha-ha-ha, so funny." I grit out and crossed my arms. I glanced out the window and sighed. This was going to be a long night . . .

* * *

><p>y<strong>OOOOOOOO thanks for reading XD <strong>

**This'll be continued soon - I hope. :D **

**I wanted to write a small drabble. . . But then this came to mind and I was like hEELLLLLL YEAH I NEED TO WRITE THIS **

**soooooo**

**stay tuned for more shit cx**

**ily all **


	2. Chapter 2

**DAMN OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE XD I was really busy with school and drama and shit. When I finally came back on I checked on all of my other stories and I was ready to cry! You guys are all so sweet and courteous and I love when you guys review on stuff! It makes me feel so happy and smile, so thank you thank you thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, <em>ow<em>." I groaned out. Did she have to be so violent with me?! "That fucking hurts, Ymir!"

"Well, that sucks. It's getting cleaned out, what do you expect? You scared Christa away already, so it's either me or Marco." She grit out while throwing away another bloodied paper towel. She grabbed a new one but before she could begin her torture session on me, I grabbed her wrist.

"I think I'd rather have Marco clean out my fricken face. At least he would be gentle with it and not try to literally rip my entire face off like_someone._" I glared at her and she threw the paper towel at my face and then called for Marco to come in the bathroom with me so he could tend to my wounds.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that, though. I honestly don't even know him, at all, considering I just met him like, fifteen minutes ago. But when he walked in, I didn't care anymore. He could kill me right now and I seriously wouldn't mind because _damn_. No, no. That's not right. He's not only worth a _damn_, he's worth a _double damn_.  
>I'm pretty sure he just broke my cuteness scale. By a million points. I need to stop. He's probably straight. And has a girlfriend.<p>

"So, I guess you want me to clean your wounds instead of Ymir?" He chuckled a little. I gazed at him, dumbfounded. _Shit. _How long have I been staring at him like a barbaric twit?

"Uh. . . Yeah!" I said in an awkward tone. I mentally face-palmed and tried to hide my embarrassment. Why did I have to act like an idiot?

"Hehe, I wouldn't blame you. She can be kind of rough sometimes. I know how you feel." He smiled sincerely at me and oh my god. He's fucking _gorgeous._ Does he go to my school too? If he does, I'm not sure how I never noticed him before because as I've said like twenty times now, _DAMN._

"Look up, please, Jean." He asked kindly. I can't. I can't even.

"Jean?" He smiled at me and softly grabbed my chin and brushed hair out of my eyes so he could finish cleaning the cut that was slightly above my left eyebrow. We made eye contact for like a second and his eyes are gorgeous too.

"Do you go to the same school as Ymir and Christa and me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I actually just started there two weeks ago. I've seen you around a little bit." He finished and giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" I pouted slightly.

"Oh nothing." He chuckled.

"Tell me!" I laughed and gave him my best pleading look.

"It's just funny. . . When I saw you at school you always looked so angry and you just so miserable, but now, seeing you semi-happy and laughing. . . It's just funny." He smiled and blushed slightly, which caused me to blush too. Just then the tip of his tongue slowly poked out from his lips as he was trying to concentrate on not hurting me. It was the cutest thing I've seen in forever.

"Hey, hey, Marco . . ." I started laughing and he pulled the towel away from my head. He gave me a questioning glance and I said, "Did you know that you were sticking your tongue out?"

He immediately darkened to red and started stuttering.

"P-pshhhhh. . . No I wasn't. . ." He avoided eye contact with me and I snickered.

I chuckled and went along with him, "Oh _suuuuree._" I teased. He seemed like a pretty cool dude, I guess. He finished patching up my cuts and I glanced at myself in the mirror once he was done. I couldn't help but to laugh at my pathetic appearance. I had a large band-aid covering almost my entire cheek, and two smaller ones above my left eyebrow. I looked absolutely hideous.

"Well, well, well, doesn't our dear Jean-boy look just drop-dead _gorgeous_?" Ymir asked cockily, wiggling her eyebrows at Marco.

The left side of his mouth twitched upwards, before fulling turning into a grin, and he moved his right hand up to his mouth to muffle his giggles, "He sure does. He's ready for ANTM, for sure."

"Ooh, definitely!" Ymir snickered playfully and then turned around and walked over to Christa who was sitting on their deep brown couch, scrolling through something on her laptop.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I jolted slightly at the odd feeling, but I quickly pulled it out to see who was calling me. It was my mom. I stared at it for a few seconds before sliding it back into my pocket and sighing heavily.

"You're not going to answer it?" Marco asked, innocently, eyes wandering to my right pocket where I had just put my phone into.

"Nah. I mean like, why should I? It's either my mom, who will only be calling to bitch me out, or her new flavor of the week wanting to pick a fight with me. I don't see the point in it. You know?"

He nodded slowly, bringing his hand up to his face and doing what seemed to be the stereotypical thinking posture. "I'd give anything to talk to my mom again. . ." He said quietly, refusing to bring his gaze up from the floor. Immediately the realization hit me like a fucking bullet and I felt like some sick asshole.

"H-hey, Marco, I'm uh, I'm sorry. . ." I stuttered. I really had no clue what to say, especially since I'm not familiar with him. If I'm going to talk to this guy more often I'm going to have to remember that my dysfunctional relationship with my mom was a hard limit and something I definitely should not bring up in his presence anymore.

"Eh, it's fine. I just think that you should at least try to make up with your mom. . . My mom disappeared when I was fourteen, and it was right after I got into some stupid argument with her. The next thing I knew I was being sent into foster care with my little brother, and my mom's body was found cut up and-" He choked on a sob that I could tell he obviously didn't want to let out. "And, and, I-I-"

I didn't know what to do other than to wrap my arms around him and rub circles into his back gently. So, that's what I did. I held him as he sobbed into my chest and his hands squeezed and formed into fists around the fabric of my shirt. We stood there for a few minutes and I listened to the broken sobs and the labored breathing of this amazingly strong and gorgeous man I had met just an hour before.

I honestly felt like such an asshole. "Marco. . . I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to-to be such an ass. . ."

My voice seemed to zap him out of his trance and he slowly pulled away from my grasp and dried his eyes, sucking in a deep breath and refusing to look at me. "It's fine, Jean. . . Just, please, will you make up with your mom for me? I'm not saying anything will happen to her, but just in case. I don't want you to have this guilt like I have for the rest of your life, okay?" His voice started out shaky, but then started becoming more steady as he was taking in more deep breaths.

"Okay. As soon as I get home, I'll apologize to her and everything. I, uh, I'll call her right now, okay?" He nodded and then finally looked at me. He didn't look like he'd been crying at all, in fact, I would've never been able to tell if I wasn't there with him.

I pulled out my phone and pressed on the contact info in my phone labeled as "Bitch". I was hoping Marco wouldn't look to see what I have my mom in my phone as. I grimaced. I must seem like seriously such a disrespectful, ungrateful, rude delinquent. Damn.

After a few rings, my mom answered in her usual slurred voice.

"Hey, mom. . . Did you call me before?"

"Yeah. . ." She sputtered out, sounding like she was spitting out something. "Where are you, sweetie? Are you safe?" She questioned. She sounded oddly normal, like when she was sober. "I'm sorry I was being a bitch before. And, I'm sorry that I've been such a terrible mom lately. . ." She said over the phone, sounding as broken as ever.

"M-mom? Are you okay? What's wrong?" My heart rate began picking up and my eyes quickly flitted around the room until they met Marco's worried eyes. He was nervously biting his lip and fiddling with his hands, as he headed for the door and hurriedly walked out and put his coat on. He started explaining something to Ymir and she quickly handed him her keys and he ran out the door.

"Um, yeah, honey, I'm f-fine. Don't worry about me. Where are you now?" She sounded so broken and I could hardly answer her. I followed Marco out of the bathroom and I ran out the front door.

"I'm on my way home now, okay mom? Don't worry, I'll be right there!"

Marco jumped into the drivers seat and I moved so unrealistically fast I felt like I was in a dream. My head was spinning and I was able to feel the disgusting bile rising up the back of my throat. I could only imagine what had happened to her. . . I was terrified.

"Mom? Mom. . .? _Mom? Hello, mom! Answer me!_"

"Wha-" I heard her say before the line cut dead. Her phone must've died or something. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

Marco was surprisingly a great driver under a lot of pressure, and after giving him directions, he made it to my house in record time, faster than I ever could've. Before he even came to a complete stop, I whipped open the door, accidentally scratching the edge of it off of my neighbor's car. Oh well.

I dashed into my house, slamming the heavy wooden front door against the wall, no doubt denting or even plowing a hole through the wall behind it. Marco followed closely behind me, and he was staying oddly quiet.

I immediately heard shouting, shouting from a man, and I looked around the living room for something - _anything _- to defend ourselves and my mom with. Considering I had just gotten in a fight an hour or so before, I wasn't in the best shape to be fighting without a weapon of some sort.

I found a heavy candle holder and rushed to the room where the screams were coming from, my mom's bedroom. I whipped open the door with a surprising force, and charged into the room, holding my weapon above my head. I was sick from the sights I saw. There were three men in my mother's bedroom. My mom was standing there with a bloody knife in her right hand, her clothes almost all torn off, one man was lying face down on the floor with a slowly growing pool of blood encircling his frame, her "boyfriend" was standing, glaring at her in an intimidating manner, and the third man was slowly advancing toward her with his dick out.

As soon as they were aware of my presence, they charged like the hounds of hell were hot on their trails towards me. I made eye contact with my mom, and shakily, she took that opportunity to slice the shorter man's back open, and seeing as that didn't do much, she let out a loud, blood-curdling battle cry as she started stabbing his back. The tattooed-dude, came at me and he was ready to grab me when I narrowly dodged his grip and hit him in the head with the candle holder. He lost his balance and slipped down the top two steps, before accelerating and full on tumbling down the steps.

He reached the bottom and he just missed Marco. Marco's eyes snapped up to mine and we heard quiet sobbing and painful moans coming from the man who fell down the steps. As fast as he could, Marco bolted up the steps and tightly grasped my hand, and seeing as though I must've looked ready to vomit, he helped me to the bathroom.

It's not like that mattered, anyway. I didn't make it all the way to the bathroom before I was emptying my stomach.

Marco gently patted my back for a few seconds before he ran to my mother's room to check on her.

"I-I c-called the police. They'll b-be here soon. I c-can't believe this i-is happening." He mumbled out, sounding a lot more scared and unstable than he had looked a minute ago. I grabbed a towel and wiped off my mouth before crawling my way to my mother. My side was hurting for some reason, a lot more than it should after throwing up. I looked down and realized there was a small circle of blood pooling and spreading out from my side. I couldn't worry about that now though. I had to check to see if my mom was okay. . .

The look on her face was horrific. She was covered in blood, from head to toe, it dripped from her face, and her hands, and she slowly dropped the knife before she sank to the ground and cried.

After that I forget what happened. I remember hearing loud, booming, deep voices of what appeared to be police, the desperate screaming from my mother, and then cold blackness.

After that, I blacked out and woke up in a hospital bed, with Marco at my side, his head leaning on one of his hands, his eyes closed, and his other hand tightly clutching my own. I began to hear soft sobs from the other side of the room, and it was Christa sobbing into her hands, and Ymir was holding her, silently crying, as well.

I opened my eyes wider once I got used to the bright light of the hospital room, and I softly squeezed Marco's hand back. His eyes flashed open and he smiled brightly and sincerely before yelling and running out of the room to go get the nurse. Before he came back into the room I heard Christa's soft bubbly giggles and I saw the relief wash over Ymir's face before they both came over and gave me a hug.

My doctor came in and asked to speak to me alone, or with one other person in the room, so Marco asked if he could stay. Of course, I said yes.

"Alright now, Mr. Kirschstein, you've given us all quite a scare. I'm your doctor, Dr. Smith. Mr. Bott here has told us the story multiple times of what had happened three days ago, and it seems to be that you may have had a slight concussion from your debacle with this boy, Eren. Then, after all of the events that took place at your home, you passed out, probably due to the blood loss you sustained, combined with fear, anxiety and just the overwhelming sense of all that went on."

"Wait, blood loss?" I asked incredulously while raising my right eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Mr. Kirschtein. Somehow, your left side of your abdomen was sliced open. No permanent damage, you just lost a lot of blood." He said knowingly.

And then it clicked. I remember feeling a strong stinging sensation on my left side before I lost consciousness.

"Anyway, when you passed out, you must have hit your head, because you were in a coma for the past two and a half days." He offered a smile of reassurance. "You'll need to stay the night for observation, and as long as your tests come back fine tomorrow morning, you'll be able to leave."

"I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll give you a few minutes to talk it out with your friends." He said genially and then turned around to leave, but I stopped him before he could walk out.

"Wait. . . What happened to my mom? Is she okay?"

Before the doctor answered me, I had a thousand different scenarios running through my mind, and all I could think of was that she was dead or in a coma or in jail or somewhere where I'd never be able to see her again.

He smiled and tucked his clipboard under his arm, "Yes, indeed, she's fine. She went home to rest a few hours ago. We'll call her immediately." He waved good bye and silently closed the door behind him.

"So. . . Hi." I awkwardly said to Marco, who was sitting to the left of me, grinning like a fool.

"Hahah, hey there, Jean. Oh, I feel bad, I didn't even ask you how you're feeling!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and giggled. "Are you alright?" He gave me a quick once-over before staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I should be asking you the same question. How long have you been here? You look like shit, no offense." I tried to say that in the nicest way possible, but by the way his expression fell in mere seconds, I realized I fucked up.

"I've been here all two and a half days you were here. I didn't even go home and change yet. Your mom left literally like an hour ago. I told her I would stay here with you."

I felt sort of confused and shocked that he stayed with me that long. "Well, um, I really uh, appreciate the fact that you stayed with me so long, but it can't be healthy for you to be staying here so long with me without showering or sleeping. Have you even eaten at all?. . . You should go home soon, and then I'll call you later or something. I actually feel pretty tired now."

His face was sort of relieved, but also sort of sad-looking. "I don't really want to go, but I mean, you're right. I'll text you in a little while, Jean." He stood up and stretched before walking towards the door. "If you need anything, call me, okay?" He smiled and then walked out.

After he left, I began dozing off, and right before I fell asleep, someone walked in. They were pretty quiet, but I knew that someone was there. It was probably one of the nurses, and I didn't really feel like eating. So I decided to pretend I was sleeping.

I would've just brushed it off as nothing, except for the fact that I'm pretty sure nurses who are coming to give you your dinner don't just take a seat in your room and wait for you to wake up. So if it wasn't a nurse, then who could it be?

My mind was reeling, searching for the answer when I heard said person take a deep breath and I heard them sniffle. Okay, so, it was definitely a guy. But who? If I didn't know any better, I would say he kind of sounded like Eren. . .

Before I was able to rule this out, I felt my hand being grabbed and he squeezed lightly before softly muttering, "Please, Jean. Please wake up. I'm so sorry." As quickly as he came in here, he was gone. He gently closed the door and I was left here wondering why the hell he would've come to see me.

How did he even find out? Obviously Christa, Ymir, and Marco wouldn't have told him. Does news really spread that fast? I mean, I'm not all that popular at school, so it wouldn't be a main thing.

What I really want to know is why the hell he though it was _perfectly fucking okay _to grab my hand like that and beg for me to wake up. Didn't they tell him at the front desk that I'm conscious and well now?

I don't spend too much more time dwelling on this subject because after a few minutes I finally give in to my senses and let sleep and relaxation wash over me.

* * *

><p><strong>WOWWIE! LONG CHAPTER IDK <strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I really have no idea where this chapter came from and since I have a pretty loose plot for this, if any of you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to review on this or PM me and I'll see what I can do about them. Otherwise, I'm just wingin' it like everything else I do in life XD**

**Okay, I'm exhausted and my hands hurt from typing so much, so byeeee, have a good day! :3**


End file.
